dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Yan Luo's Supremacy
Yan Luo's Supremacy is a special event where players can earn Event Tickets by completing Quests and Dungeons. Additionally global and daily Leaderboards are available to compete for extra rewards by the amount of collected Tickets. Getting Event Tickets * Completing the respective Event Quests will reward different amounts of Tickets * Dungeons can reward different amount of tickets, ranging from ~200 to 400 Tickets per Run or Quick Loot. Note that Age of Chaos Dungeons reward more Tickets but also require more per Run. * A special dungeon is available which will reward up to ~4000 Tickets, however for the cost of 50 stamina. Event Quests The daily quests reward 101,000 Tickets in total, the repeatable quests 40,000 Tickets in total. Darkness Covers All Kill 50 Light Bearer enemies! Reward: a Dark Warrior Rune (ATK / ATK / DEF / 20% chance for an extra basic attack) Yan Luo's Supremancy - Day 1 Complete all Day 1 Event Quests. Reward: 10,000 Tickets *'1: Crypt Plunderer' Complete or Quick Loot 20 Crypt Dungeons! Reward: 3,000 Tickets *'1: Dark Side' Attempt 8 raids with a Dark Hero on your team! Reward: 3,000 Tickets *'1: Runic Tarnish' Collect 10 Dark Runes! Reward: 3,000 Tickets Yan Luo's Supremancy - Day 2 Complete all Day 2 Event Quests. Reward: 10,000 Tickets *'2: Caster Recruiter' Collect 10 Caster tokens! Reward: 3,000 Tickets *'2: Tainted Battle' Kill 10 enemies with Dark Heroes! Reward: 3,000 Tickets *'2: Strength in Numbers' Use 5 Friends' Heroes in Dungeons! Reward: 3,000 Tickets Yan Luo's Supremancy - Day 3 Complete all Day 3 Event Quests. Reward: 12,000 Tickets *'3 Occult Exercise' Attempt 8 raids with a Honorbound Hero on your team! Reward: 3,000 Tickets *'3 Pumped Up!' Apply buffs to allies 20 times! Reward: 3,000 Tickets *'3: Runic Shine:' Collect 10 Light Runes! Reward: 3,000 Tickets Yan Luo's Supremancy - Day 4 Complete all Day 4 Event Quests. Reward: 12,000 Tickets *'4: Darkness Worshiper' Collect 10 Dark Hero tokens! ! Reward: 3,000 Tickets *'4: Obscure Deaths' Kill 10 enemies with Dark Heroes! Reward: 3,000 Tickets *'4: Lights in the Dark' Find and tap 20 Shiny Objects in Dungeons! Reward: 3,000 Tickets Yan Luo's Supremancy - Day 5 Complete all Day 5 Event Quests. Reward: 12,000 Tickets *'5: Burning Lands' Complete or Quick-Loot 20 Fire Dungeons! Reward: 3,000 Tickets *'5: From the Ashes...' Attempt 8 raids with a Fire Hero on your team! Reward: 3,000 Tickets *'5: Burned Runes' Collect 10 Fire Runes! Reward: 3,000 Tickets Repeatable Quests (10 times each) *'Call to Arms (10x Repeatable)' Use the Heroic Portal 3 times! Reward: 1,000 Tickets *'Code of Honor (10x Repeatable)' Win 4 Raids with a Honorbound Hero on your team! Reward: 1,000 Tickets *'Dark Dominion (10x Repeatable)' Win 4 Raids with a Dark Hero on your team! Reward: 1,000 Tickets *'Turn Off the Light (10x Repeatable)' Kill 10 Light enemies! Reward: 500 Tickets *'Runic Pillaging (10x Repeatable)' Salvage 10 Runes! Reward: 500 Tickets Scavenger Hunt Quests This scavenger hunt is for level 70 players (or higher) and all about the new Age of Chaos mode. # It looks dangerous... Let's see what it is! Reward: 500 Tickets. ➥ Have a look at the Age of the Chaos expansion. # Have a taste of Madness Reward: 1,000 Tickets. ➥ Run an Age the Chaos dungeon. # Conquer Chaos! Reward: 1,500 Tickets. ➥ 3-star an Age of the Chaos dungeon (all heroes must be alive at the end). # Slice through Chaos like butter Reward: 2,000 Tickets. ➥ Complete or quick-loot 3 Age of the Chaos dungeons. # Shiny chaos in the bank! Reward: 2,500 Tickets. ➥ Collect 20,000 gold. # Forbidden Knowledge Reward: 3,000 Tickets. ➥ Check out the new runes in the crafting menu # Supercharged fast hero Reward: 3,500 Tickets. ➥ Provide an energy potion. # Darkness at the end of the tunnel Reward: 4,000 Tickets. ➥ Revive a dark hero. # Turn off the light Reward: 4,500 Tickets. ➥ Kill a light enemy with a dark hero. # This much booze will make you dizzy! Reward: 5,000 Tickets. ➥ Use 3 potions. Rewards The event has daily thresholds, a guild ranking, individual player ranking and players can spend the collected tickets in the Shop. Daily Thresholds Daily thresholds are a specific amount of tickets you must collect by completing quests and running dungeons. When you hit theses thresholds they payout some extra rewards. Day 1, Day 2: *'140,000' Tickets for 10x , 10x and 20x Heroic Summons *'80,000' Tickets for 5x , 10x and 15x Heroic Summons *'50,000' Tickets for 10x and 10x Heroic Summons *'20,000' Tickets for 5x and 5x Heroic Summons Day 3, 4, and 5: *'200,000' Tickets for 20x , 20x , 20x and 30x Heroic Summons *'140,000' Tickets for 10x , 15x , 10x and 20x Heroic Summons *'80,000' Tickets for 10x , 10x , 5x and 15x Heroic Summons *'50,000' Tickets for 10x , 5x and 10x Heroic Summons *'20,000' Tickets for 10x and 5x Heroic Summons Guild Rankings All members of a Guild will receive a reward depending on the final Rank of the Guild which is determined by the sum of all Tickets collected by all members of the guild. * #1 Ranked Guild gets 50x , 50x , 30x Heroic Summons and a Fire Elite Shield Piercing Rune (ATK+ 422, ATK+ 211, Skill+ 179, Basic Attacks have Shield Piercing) * #2 Ranked Guild gets 40x , 40x , 20x Heroic Summons and a Fire Elite Shield Piercing Rune (ATK+ 422, ATK+ 211, Skill+ 179, Basic Attacks have Shield Piercing) * #3 Ranked Guild gets 30x , 30x , 15x Heroic Summons and a Fire Elite Shield Piercing Rune (ATK+ 422, ATK+ 211, Skill+ 179, Basic Attacks have Shield Piercing) * #4-6 Ranked Guilds get 25x , 25x , 15x Heroic Summons and a Fire Elite Shield Piercing Rune (ATK+ 422, ATK+ 211, Skill+ 179, Basic Attacks have Shield Piercing) * #7-10 Ranked Guilds get 20x , 20x , 10x Heroic Summons and a Fire Elite Shield Piercing Rune (ATK+ 422, ATK+ 211, Skill+ 179, Basic Attacks have Shield Piercing) * #11-15 Ranked Guilds get 15x , 15x , 10x Heroic Summons * #16-25 Ranked Guilds get 10x , 10x , 10x Heroic Summons * #26-50 Ranked Guilds get 5x , 5x , 5x Heroic Summons * #51-100 Ranked Guilds get 2x , 2x , 5x Heroic Summons Player Rankings This individual leaderboard ranks all players by their total amount of collected tickets during the event. * #1 Ranked Player gets 30x , 30x , 5000x Gems, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy) and the Player Titel "Darkness Supreme" * #2 Ranked Player gets 25x , 25x , 4200x Gems, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy) and the Player Titel "Darkness Supreme" * #3 Ranked Player gets 20x , 20x , 3500x Gems, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy) and the Player Titel "Darkness Supreme" * #4-6 Ranked Players get 15x , 15x , 2800x Gems, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy) * #7-10 Ranked Players get 10x , 10x , 2200x Gems, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy) * #11-15 Ranked Players get 5x , 5x , 1800x Gems, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy) * #16-25 Ranked Players get 5x , 2x , 1500x Gems, a Fire Elite Festive Rune (ATK+ 422, DEF+ 185, Skill+ 179, Starts with +1 Energy) * #26-50 Ranked Players get 5x , 1200x Gems * #51-100 Ranked Players get 2x , 900x Gems * #101-200 Ranked Players get 700x Gems Shop Offers * for 75,000 Tickets * for 75,000 Tickets * for 100,000 Tickets * Skin for 100,000 Tickets * for 125,000 Tickets * for 125,000 Tickets * two rune offers: Superior, Greater, Improved Nature Warrior Rune (ATK / SKL / SKL / 20% chance for extra basic attack) for 350,000, 150,000, 100,000? Tickets. The runes are offered in a "small" and a "big" version, for example a Greater and a Superior rune, and depend on the Player Level. * 10 Portal Sommons for 90,0000 Tickets, limited to 3/day * 50 Loot Keys for 5,0000 Tickets, limited to 10x/day * 20 Raid Tickets for 5,0000 Tickets, limited to 10x/day * 500,0000 Gold for 15,0000 Tickets History The event took place on: * - Yan Luo’s Supremacy Category:Special Event